1st Night MinRon Version
by Black Key
Summary: "Malam ini akan ku jadikan kau milikku seutuhnya Aron. Dan akan ku buktikan kalau kau tidaklah lebih dari seorang uke. Tempatmu bukan di atas tetapi di bawahku. Kau hanya akan mendesah karena aku seorang, camkan itu. Kau hanya milikku sejak malam ini."
1. Chapter 1

Title: 1st Night Series MinRon Version.

Author: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09

Part: 1 / 2

Main Cast:

Hwang Minhyun

Aaron Kwak

Other Cast:

Kim Jonghyun aka JR

Kang Dongho aka Baekho

Choi Minki aka Ren

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, NC.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Ff pertama dengan main cast member NU'EST. semoga kalian semua suka ne. yang baca jangan lupa tinggalkan commentnya.

*** 1st Night Series MinRon Ver. ***

_Author Pov…_

Jam baru menunjukan pukul tujuh malam tapi dorm NU'ETS sudah tampak sepi, hal ini bukan karena para penghuninya sedang berpergian keluar dorm atau pun sudah terlelap dalam mimpi mereka tetapi lebih karena kelima penghuninya tengah asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Minhyun dan Aron tampak sedang menikmati acara nonton TV berdua mereka, Baekho dan Ren tengah berada di dalam kamar privasi mereka, entah apa yang tengah di lakukan dua namja yang warna rambutnya senada tadi, sedangkan JR ia tampak asik dengan Iphone miliknya di ruang makan sana.

Cekrek...

Salah satu kamar dari tiga buah kamar di dorm tadi terbuka, beberapa detik kemudian tampaklah dua namja berambut pirang dari dalam kamar tadi, yang satu berwajah tampan dan yang satu lagi berwajah cantik bahkan kecantikannya tadi melebihi para yeoja pada umumnya dan karena wajah cantiknya itulah banyak netizen yang bertanya-tanya dengan gender asil namja cantik tadi. Kedua namja tadi tak lain adalah Baekho si namja tampan dan Ren si namja cantik.

Penampilan Baekho dan Ren saat ini tampak sangat rapi seperti orang yang mau pergi keluar. Keduanya sejak tadi terus melemparkan senyuman satu sama lain membuat Minhyun dan Aron menatap heran pada keduanya. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Minhyun dan Aron, Baekho memeluk Ren mesra seperti biasa dan beranjak dari tempat mereka tadi menghampiri member NU'EST yang lain.

"Hyung, aku dan Ren mau keluar ya." Ijin Baekho pada member NU'EST yang lain.

"Aku bukan hyung-mu." Jawab Minhyun yang memang lebih muda sebulan dari Baekho.

"Ne Minhyun-ah, hyung-mu yang tampan ini dan si maknae cantik kita mau keluar ya." Ucap Baekho pada Minhyun dan masih setia memeluk Ren dari belakang.

"Terserah." Jawab Minhyun santai dan kembali menatap kearah layar TV seperti sebelumnya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Aron sambil menatap kearah dua namja yang tampak mesra di depannya kini.

"Keluar, mau cari cemilan malam sambil menikmati malam yang panjang ini berdua." Jawab Baekho sambil terus asik bergelayutan manja pada Ren yang tampak diam pasrah dengan perlakuan Baekho padanya. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, di tolak pun Baekho pasti akan tetap bergelayutan manja padanya.

"Ya sudah pergi saja, tapi jangan pulang malam ne dan jangan buat masalah." Ucap Aron pada kedua dongsaeng-nya tadi yang paling suka dan tak tahu malu mengumbar kemesraan mereka itu seperti saat ini. Buat iri saja, guman Aron dalam hati sambil melirik kearah Minhyun yang duduk di sampingnya dan tampak tak perduli.

"Ne hyung. Ah iya, apa hyung mau nitip sesuatu?" Tanya Ren si maknae cantik sambil menatap Minhyun, Aron dan juga JR di ruang makan sana yang masih asik dengan Iphone-nya.

"Aku sedang tak ingin apa pun." Jawab Minhyun sambil melirik Ren sesaat lalu kembali sibuk dengan remot TV. Tampaknya sejak tadi Minhyun tak mendapatkan acara TV yang menarik hatinya.

"Aku juga tidak." Balas Aron kemudian.

"Kalau Jonghyun hyung bagaimana, apa hyung mau nitip sesuatu?" Tanya Ren sedikit berteriak pada JR membuat namja tampan tadi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Iphone yang sejak tadi terus ia mainkan.

"Aku tidak mau nitip apa pun." Jawab JR lalu kembali asik dengan Iphone-nya lagi membuat Ren sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya heran, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang leader itu dengan Iphone-nya.

"Ya sudah kalau tak ada yang mau nitip." Ucap Ren sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajah Baekho yang sejak tadi berada di dekat telinganya yang sensitif.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi sekarang ya Aron Hyung, Jonghyun Hyung dan Minhyun, annyeong. Ayo Chagya." Ajak Baekho pada Ren. Keduanya pun segera beranjak pergi dengan Baekho yang masih asik memeluki Ren dan Ren yang mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Baekho. Kelakuan duo maknae tadi sedikit membuat Minhyun dan Aron mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Mereka pacaran?" Tanya Minhyun pada Aron. Aron pun mengendikan bahunya sebagai jawaban kalau ia tak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak tertarik dengan mereka, aku lebih tertarik dengan hubungan kita berdua." Jawab Aron pada Minhyun hingga membuat namja yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya tadi memasang wajah cengonya. Beginilah dua namja ini, yang satu pendiam dan menjaga image-nya dan yang satu lagi agresif.

"Hyung bicara apaan sih." Balas Minhyun malas.

"Aku berkata apa adanya lho." Jawab Aron sambil menatap Minhyun genit.

"Hyung berhenti berbuat yang aneh-aneh sebelum aku kesal." Ucap Minhyun membuat Aron tertawa manis. Larangan Minhyun malam membuat Aron semakin ingin mengoda namja yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Aron Hyung, Minhyun." Panggil JR yang entah sejak kapan namja berwajah tampan tadi berdiri di belakang Minhyun dan Aron yang sedang terlibat percekcokkan kecil.

"Waeyo?" Balas Minhyun dan Aron hampir bersamaan seraya menatap pada leader mereka tadi.

"Aku mau keluar." Balas JR pada kedua hyung-nya tadi yang menatap kompak kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan membuat JR bertanya-tanya dalam hati ada apa dengan hyung dan dongsaengnya itu.

"Mau kemana hyung malam-malam begini?" Tanya Minhyun pada JR.

"Ke lapangan basket di depan sana yang dekat dengan dorm kita." Jawab JR sambil sesekali melirik Iphone yang ia gengam.

"Mau ngapain kesana, mau main basket malam-malam begini?" Tanya Aron sambil menatap tajam JR hanya sekedar untuk memperhatikan penampilan JR yang rapi tak tampak seperti orang yang mau mengeluarkan sedikit keringat di malam hari dengan olahraga ringan seperti bermain basket.

"Aniya, aku mau bertemu dengan Do Yoon di sana." Jawab JR dengan nada sedikit malu membuat Minhyun dan Aron mengernyitkan dahi mereka seraya menatap JR heran.

"Do Yoon? Mau ngapain kalian?" Tanya Minhyun penasaran. "Kalian mencurigakan sekali." Sambung Minhyun lagi.

"Ah, jangan bilang kalian mau kencan seperti Baekho dan Ren tadi?" Tanya Aron sambil menatap JR dengan tatapan menyelidik. JR pun kini tampak salah tingkah sendiri di tanyai seperti itu oleh Aron.

"Omo... benarkah, hyung mau kencan dengan Do Yoon?" Tanya Minhyun shock. Ia tak pernah menyangka leader dan hyung keduanya di NU'EST ini akan jatuh hati dan membangun sebuah hubungan dengan member dari TEMPEST yang memang masih satu menejemen dengan mereka dan masih tergabung dengan Pledis Boys. Dan terlebih kenapa JR harus suka pada Do Yoon yang hiper aktif tadi dan sedikit centil seperti Park Jung Min manta anggota SS501 yang sekarang lebih memilih bersolo karir itu. Kenapa juga JR tak jatuh hati pada Seung Cheol, Ji Hoon, Young Won atau pun Yu Sang. Tapi sepertinya kalau pada Yu Sang dan Young Won tak akan mungkin karena dua namja tadi berjiwa seme bukan uke jadi sudah jelas nantinya pasti JR bakal di tolak mentah-mentah.

"Kamu beneran pacaran dengan namja hiper aktif satu itu?" Tanya Aron lagi membuat JR tambah salah tingkah.

"Aniya hyung, kami tidak pacaran." Jawab JR sambil membelai tengkuknya sendiri untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa groginya.

"Kalau tidak lalu?" Tanya Minhyun dan Aron kompak membuat JR bingung.

"Lalu apanya hyung?" Tanya JR balik.

"Kalau kalian tidak pacaran lalu kenapa kamu tampak gugup dan kikuk begitu?" Tanya Minhyun dan Aron lagi serta.

"Kami memang tidak sedang pacaran hyung, tidak seperti kalian berdua dan juga Baekho serta Ren." Balas JR lagi yang berusaha membuat Minhyun dan Aron percaya padanya. Minhyun yang mendengar perkataan JR pun tampak mendengus kesal. Namja manis satu ini memang masih kurang suka di bilang memiliki hubungan dengan namja agresif di sampingnya tadi.

"Kalian tidak pacaran tapi hyung menaruh hati pada Do Yoon bukan?" Tanya Minhyun yang tampaknya tepat sasaran. JR tampak semakin salah tingkah, dalam hati ia merutuki kedua namja di depannya ini yang sejak tadi terus bertanya tanpa henti. Seharusnya tadi dia langsung pergi saja tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kalau unjung-ujungnya akan berakhir seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa diam saja, kau suka ya pada Do Yoon." Goda Aron sambil menoel-noel lengan kanan JR.

"Hyung apaan sih." Balas JR malu.

"Benar bukan kau naksir Do Yoon?" Goda Aron lagi, dalam hati ingin sekali ia melempar hyung tertuanya itu dari jendela dorm mereka. "Sudah jawab saja dengan jujur, kami selalu mendukung dari belakang kok." Ucap Aron lagi.

"I-iya hyung, aku menyukai dia." Jawab JR pelan sambil menundukan wajahnya, tingkah JR ini malah mengundang tawa Minhyun dan Aron. "Aish, nyesal aku jujur pada kalian kalau akhirnya aku malah di tertawakan begini." Kesal JR sambil menatap tajam kedua namja di depannya yang berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

"Mianhae Joonghyun, kami tidak sengaja. Lagian wajahmu itu sangat lucu saat tadi kau mengakui kalau kau menyukai Do Yoon yang hiper aktif itu." Ucap Aron sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Lebih baik hiper aktif hyung dari pada dia sepertimu yang hiper agresif. Minhyun saja sampai malas dengan sikapmu itu." Balas JR yang bagaikan cambuk bagi Aron. Aron langsung terdiam seraya menatap kearah Minhyun cemberut.

"Memangnya aku separah itu kah?" Tanya Aron pada Minhyun.

"Kalau sudah tahu tak jangan bertanya padaku." Balas Minhyun dingin. Kali ini JR tertawa senang karena penderitaan Aron sedangkan Aron mendengus kesal lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya ngambek. "Lalu apa yang mau hyung lakukan sekarang dengan Do Yoon di sana?" Tanya Minhyun pada JR yang langsung membuat namja tampan tadi terdiam dan kembali malu.

"Kau mau menyatakan cinta pada Do Yoon ya?" Tanya Aron dengan nada mengoda membuat wajah JR memanas karena malu. Tampaknya Aron mulai balas dendam lagi pada JR dengan cara mengoda namja tampan tadi.

"Asih hyung, bisa tidak kalau kalian berdua tidak mengodaku?" Tanya JR kesal sambil menatap Aron dan Minhyun tajam.

"Aku tidak mengodamu hyung, dia saja yang sedari tadi mengodamu." Kilah Minhyun yang malah mempersalahkan Aron.

"Eh kok hanya aku." Seru Aron tak terima.

"Aish, kalian berdua itu sama saja tahu. Sudahlah dari pada aku terus di sini mendapat godaan dari kalian berdua dan menelantarkan Do Yoon yang sudah menungguku sejak tadi lebih baik aku pergi sekarang." Ujar JR sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak meninggalkan dua hyungnya tadi.

"Good luck Jonghyun hyung." Teriak Minhyun pada JR.

"Ne, do'akan aku diterima." Balas JR sedikit berteriak.

"Iya, asal jangan lupa upah do'anya saja." Balas Minhyun dan Aron kompak.

"Pasti, kalau aku di terima tapi." Teriak JR lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu dorm meninggalkan Minhyun dan Aron saja di dorm mereka.

"Anak satu itu ada-ada saja. Apa bagusnya Do Yoon mendingan juga kamu." Ucap Aron pada Minhyun yang malah mengabaikannya, "Eh, mau kemana?" Tanya Aron saat Minhyun beranjak dari tempatnya tadi.

"Ke kamar mau tidur, dari pada aku mendengarkan ucapan hyung yang aku yakin pasti tak pernah beres itu lebih baik aku tidur lebih awal biar besok tubuhku bisa lebih fit lagi." Ujar Minhyun sambil menatap Aron malas.

"Kenapa tidur cepat-cepat, acara nonton berduanya bagaimana? Padahal kita cuma berdua di dorm, seharusnya kita bisa lebih mesra dan memperdalam perasaan kita berdua." Ucap Aron yang mulai mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya. Dasar genit, ucap Minhyun dalam hati sambil mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Berhenti merayuku." Balas Minhyun malas.

"Ayolah temani aku nonton." Rayu Aron sambil mencoba memasang wajah aegyo-nya di depan Minhyun yang jelas-jelas tak akan tergoda.

"Hyung nonton berdua saja dengan bantal sofa ini, sekalian hyung rayu juga benda itu." Balas Minhyun sambil melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah Aron sebelum ia beranjak pergi menuju kamar yang ia gunakan bersama Aron.

"Yack! Kenapa aku ditinggal. Minhyun tunggu aku ikut." Teriak Aron pada Minhyun yang tampak mengacuhkannya. Aron pun dengan cepat mematikan TV yang tadi di tatapnya lalu segera beranjak menyusul Minhyun ke kamar mereka.

Dengan perlahan Aron membuka pintu kamar lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu besar tadi. Aron mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Minhyun yang tak kunjung di temukannya, Aron pun mengambil kesimpulan pasti Minhyun sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi menganti bajunya dengan piyama. Aron mendudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king size milik mereka berdua, tak lama pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar tadi pun terbuka lalu muncullah sosok Minhyun yang tampak siap untuk pergi tidur ke alam mimpi.

"Hyung juga mau tidur?" Tanya Minhyun pada Aron, Aron pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Ganti baju, cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu sana baru tidur." Suruh Minhyun yang sudah merangkak naik ke atas ranjang. Aron pun menganggukan kepalanya lagi seraya beranjak menuju lemarinya mengambil piyama miliknya lalu melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Minhyun yang sudah bergulung di bawah selimut.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah sosok Aron dengan piyamanya. Aron mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat tubuh Minhyun yang sudah meringkuk di bawah selimut dengan posisi memunggunginya. Aron pun segera merangkak naik keatas ranjang sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sedikit kesal.

"Minhyun." Panggil Aron dengan suara manja seraya memeluk tubuh Minhyun yang memunggunginya dari belakang. "Kau benar-benar sudah tidur?" Tanya Aron sedikit kesal saat ia mendapati kedua mata Minhyun yang sudah terpejam.

"Minhyun, kau sudah tidur kah?" Tanya Aron ulang tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari orang yang ia tanya, Aron pun jadi mengambil kesimpulan kalau Minhyun memang sudah tidur. "Ya sudah kalau kau memang sudah tidur, good night." Ucap Aron yang tampak kecewa. Aron mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minhyun sekedar untuk memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada namja yang lebih muda darinya tadi, tapi baru juga bibir keduanya hampir menyatu tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Minhyun terbuka membuat Aron terkejut dan dengan refleks ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Minhyun.

BRRUUUKKKK...

"Argh." Pekik Aron kaget saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di banting ke ranjang oleh Minhyun. Aron masih sedikit mengerang sakit tanpa sadar kalau kini tubuh kecil nan montoknya tadi sudah di tindih oleh Minhyun. "Aish, sakit tahu. Sebenarnya kau ini ke..." Perkataan Aron terputus saat ia akhirnya sadar dengan posisi ia dan Minhyun yang saling tindih dan tak hanya itu, wajah Minhyun pun berada terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan nafas Minhyun yang beraromakan mint dari pasta gigi yang namja tadi pakai.

"Sudah puas merayu dan mengodaku Aron hyung?" Tanya Minhyun dengan wajah datar dan memandang tajam kearah mata Aron membuat namja yang ada di bawahnya kini terdiam membatu dengan dada yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Min-minhyun." Ucap Aron pelan, rasanya leher Aron tercekik sampai-sampai ia susah mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja. Aron pun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat melihat tatapan tajam Minhyun padanya.

"Apa hyung sudah puas berlagak seolah-olah hyunglah seorang seme?" Tanya Minhyun masih tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seolah-olah hendak menelan Aron hidup-hidup.

"Maksudmu apa Minhyun?" Tanya Aron bingung dengan perkataan Minhyun padanya tadi.

"Akan ku buktikan kalau kau bukanlah seorang seme tapi tak lebih dari seorang uke manis yang agresif." Ucap Minhyun lagi membuat Aron semakin binggung.

"Maksudmu apa sih, aku tak mengerti." Ucap Aron seraya mencoba melepaskan kedua lengannya yang di gendam Minhyun di antara kedua sisi kepalanya. "Minhyun, lepas. Sakit tahu." Protes Aron sambil terus meronta. Bukannya melepaskan cengkaraman tangannya pada lengan Aron, Minhyun malah semakin mengeratkan cengkaramnya tadi membuat Aron meringis sakit dan menatap heran pada dongsaengnya tadi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Minhyun, apa ia marah padaku karena sikapku selama ini padanya dan kini ia hendak membalas kekesalnya itu dengan cara menghajarku? Tanya Aron dalam hati sambil terus meronta-ronta.

"Malam ini akan ku jadikan kau milikku seutuhnya Aron. Dan akan ku buktikan kalau kau tidaklah lebih dari seorang uke. Tempatmu bukan di atas tetapi di bawahku. Kau hanya akan mendesah karena aku seorang, camkan itu. Kau hanya milikku sejak malam ini." Ucap Minhyun yang masih menatap tajam Aron.

*** To Be Contuniue ***


	2. Chapter 2

Title: 1st Night Series MinRon Version.

Author: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09

Part: 2 / 2

Main Cast:

Hwang Minhyun

Aaron Kwak

Other Cast:

Kim Jonghyun aka JR

Kang Dongho aka Baekho

Choi Minki aka Ren

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drama, NC.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Ff pertama dengan main cast member NU'EST. semoga kalian semua suka ne. yang baca jangan lupa tinggalkan commentnya.

*** 1st Night Series MinRon Ver. ***

_Author Pov…_

"Malam ini akan ku jadikan kau milikku seutuhnya Aron. Dan akan ku buktikan kalau kau tidaklah lebih dari seorang uke. Tempatmu bukan di atas tetapi di bawahku. Kau hanya akan mendesah karena aku seorang, camkan itu. Kau hanya milikku sejak malam ini." Ucap Minhyun yang masih menatap tajam Aron.

"MWO! Hemp... mmppp... ANDWAE! Mmmpppttthhh..." Aron terpekik kaget saat akhirnya ia paham maksud dari tatapan serta tindakan Minhyun padanya yang ternyata ingin memangsanya. Dengan cepat Minhyun membekap mulut Aron dengan bibirnya. Aron masih tetap memberontak bahkan kali ini ia lebih agresif lagi mencoba lepas dari Minhyun yang melahap bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Jujur, Aron memang menyimpan rasa pada dongsaengnya ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Karena itu lah ia berani bertindak agresif pada Minhyun, dan camkan, ia cuma bersikap agresif pada Minhyun saja tidak pada yang lain. Ia memang suka mengoda Minhyun hanya sekedar untuk mendapat kan perhatian dan simpati Minhyun dan sedikit berharap namja yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya tadi akan mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Tapi kalau harus seperti saat ini jujur saja Aron menolaknya, bukan karena ia tak menyukainya perlakuan Minhyun padanya tapi lebih karena ia takut Minhyun melakukannya malam ini dan melupakan semuanya keesokan harinya dan terlebih lagi kalau mereka memang melakukan semuanya sama saja dengan mereka melakukan tanpa status bukan dan Aron tak menginginkan itu. Ia ingin semua status antara ia dan Minhyun jelas terlebih dahulu baru setelahnya dia rela memberikan semua pada namja tampan bertubuh kurus tinggi tadi.

"Mmmppttt... Min... aahhh... mmmppp... hyuuun..." Ucap Aron terputus-putus karena Minhyun yang masih melumat bibirnya dengan liar. "MINHYUN, JANGAN BEGINI." Bentak Aron sambil mendorong tubuh namja yang ada diatasnya dengan sekuat tenaga, akhirnya tubuh Minhyun sedikit terangkat menjauhi tubuhnya dan lumatan Minhyun yang terkesan liar tadi pun terlepas. Aron menatap wajah Minhyun tajam dengan dada yang naik turun akibat kekurangan oksigen karena ulah liar Minhyun yang tiba-tiba tadi. Wajah Minhyun tampak datar, kedua matanya membalas tatapan yang diberikan Aron.

"Jangan berteriak hyung, nanti yang lain bisa dengar atau kau memang mau kalau yang lain mendengar perbuatan kita? Itu juga kalau mereka semua sudah pulang ke dorm." Bisik Minhyun di telinga Aron. Setelah membisikan kata-kata tadi Minhyun memulai aksinya lagi, ia menjilati telinga Aron dan terkadang mengigitnya membuat namja manis yang berada dibawanya kini bergerak-gerak resah.

"Minhyun..." Ucap Aron pelan sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Minhyun. "ARGH..." Erangan Aron terdengar saat Minhyun mulai menjelajahi lehernya dan memberikan beberapa kiss mark. Minhyun makin senang mengerjai leher Aron saat desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir mengoda Aron. "Minhyun berhenti." Pinta Aron yang wajahnya mulai memerah. Aron pun merasa tubuhnya mulai memanas karena sentuhan-sentuhan Minhyun di tubuhnya yang sensitive itu.

"Mendesahlah hyung." Bisik Minhyun ditelingga Aron dan kembali mengemutnya. Setelahnya Minhyun pun berusaha melepaskan T-shirt putih yang Aron kenakan dengan paksa. Aron coba memberontak tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tenaganya tak lebih besar dari tenaga Minhyun dan akhirnya Minhyun pun bisa melepaskan T-shirt Aron walau pun tak sepenuhnya lepas karena T-shirt tadi masih mengantung di lengan kiri Aron.

"Aahhh... Min... Min... Hyunnn... Aaahhh... Jaaa.. Jangan... Aaahhh..." Pinta Aron tapi tak di hiraukan oleh Minhyun yang kini tampak asik menjelajahi dada Aron dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak kepemilikan di sana yang berwarna merah terang dan sedikit keunguan. Aron memejamkan matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya sekedar untuk mencegah desahannya keluar dan membuat Minhyun semakin terangsang.

"Jangan ditahan hyung, keluarkan saja kalau kau mau. Jangan siksa dirimu." Bisik Minhyun ditelinga Aron. Aron mengelengkan kepalanya tanpa membuka matanya. Minhyun meraba wajah Aron yang memerah bak kepiting asam manis. Jujur dalam hati Minhyun benar-benar suka melihat wajah hyung-nya tadi saat seperti sekarang ini karena wajah Aron tampak semakin manis dan imut saja. Tangan Minhyun mulai meraba bagian tubuh Aron yang lain, dimulai dari wajah lalu turun ke bawah, Minhyun meraba kedua nipple Aron yang berwarna merah muda dan sesekali memelintir dan mencubitnya pelan hingga desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir Aron yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aaahhh... Min... Hyunnnn... Berhentii... Ja... Jangan... Beginiiii... Aaahhh... Ughhh... Aaahh... Kuuu... Kuu... Mohon... Aaahh... Aahhh... Ugghhh..." Erang Aron tanpa bisa ia tahan saat Minhyun mengemut nipple kanannya seperti bayi yang kelaparan dan memainkan nipple kirinya dengan jari tangan. "Minhyun... Berhenti... Aaahh..." Pinta Aron yang tak dihiraukan Minhyun yang malah semakin menjadi mengerjai tubuh Aron yang tempak mulai terangsang tapi Aron masih saja terus mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya sendiri karena ia sadar ini salah. Tak ada kata benar untuk sex tanpa status hubungan yang pasti dan cinta, itu yang Aron pikirkan. Ia tak mau kalau saat ini hanya menjadi kesenangan sesaat saja antara ia dan Minhyun. Ia mencintai Minhyun dan ia tak mau hanya dijadikan pelampiasan sesaat dan dibuang begitu saja.

"ARGH..." Erang Aron sedikit lebih kencang saat Minhyun dengan sengaja mengigit lalu menghisap nipple kanannya tadi dengan kuat membuat benda kecil berwarna merah muda tadi membengkan dan berwarna kemerahan. Minhyun tak hanya melakukannya sekali tapi beberapa kali dan saling bergantian antara kanan dan kiri membuat kedua nipple Aron menegang berwarna kemerahan dan membengkak.

Setelah puas memainkan kedua nipple Aron, Minhyun mulai menciumi leher namja manis tadi lagi yang putih mulus dan kembali meninggalkan beberapa tanda diatasnya. Minhyun mengigit perpotongan leher Aron lalu menghisapnya menimbulkan banyak kiss mark berwarna terang di sana. Ciuman Minhyun lalu mulai turun lagi ke bahu Aron dan mulai menciumi bahu putih nan mulus itu dengan penuh gairah membuat Aron mengeliat tak tenang di bawah tubuh Minhyun dan mengerang tanpa henti membuat gairah seksual Minhyun meninggi. Minhyun pun tahu kalau tubuh hyung cantik dan manisnya tadi sudah sama panasnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri dan ia pun tahu Aron pasti sudah benar-benar terangsang saat ini. Semua itu terbukti dengan wajah Aron yang memerah dan tatapan matanya yang sendu serta benda di bagian selatan Aron yang terdapat di antara selangkangan namja tadi mulai tenegang tampak dari gundukan besar di celana piyama Aron membuat Minhyun tersenyum senang.

"Ahhh….. Uh… Minnn… Aaahhh… Miinnn… hhyyyuunnn… uughhh… aaahhh… eegghh… Ahhh…." Aron mengerang sexy saat Minhyun mengesek-gesekan kedua junior mereka yang sudah sangat tengang secara perlahan. Minhyun masih saja meninggalkan banyak Kissmark ditubuh Aron seraya memberikan namja cantik tadi rangsangan-rangsangan tepat di titik-titik sensitifnya hingga membuat Aron kewalahan. Tampak namja cantik yang berada di bawah tubuh Minhyun itu sudah pasrah, tenaganya terasa habis akibat sensasi kenikmatan yang Minhyun berikan padanya.

"Mi-minhyun… kau mau apa." Cegah Aron saat Minhyun mencoba melepaskan celananya. Minhyun dengan cepat menepis tangan Aron lalu membuka celana namja cantik tadi beserta dalamannya membuat namja cantik yang berada di bawah tubuhynya tadi benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Wajah Aron bersemu merah saat Minhyun menatap tubuh polosnya tanpa berkedip, terpanakah Minhyun dengan tubuh Aron? Aron yang merasa canggung terus di tatap seperti itu apa lagi Minhyun terus menatap kearah juniornya yang sudah mengacung tegak. Namja cantik tadi dengan cepat menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya itu.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Ucap Aron malu. Minhyun tak menghiraukannya, namja yang lebih muda dari Aron tadi malah membuka baju piyamannya dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Setalahnya dengan perlahan ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Aron tapi langsung di tahan oleh namja yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya tadi. "Kau mau apa?" Tanya Aron takut melihat tatapan kelaparan Minhyun yang seolah-olah sangat ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku inginkan hyung. Jangan melawan kalau kau tak mau ku kasari." Ucap Minhyun lalu menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Aron dengan cepat hingga kini tubuh putih nan mulus itu kembali tertangkap di kedua matanya.

"Jangan Minhyun ku mohon." Pinta Aron memelas sambil mencoba menutupi tubuhnya yang polos dengan tangannya yang percuma karena Minhyun masih tetap bisa melihat tubuh mulusnya itu. Minhyun menindih namja cantik tadi lagi sambil meraih kedua tangan Aron dan menekannya di kedua sisi kepala namja cantik itu seraya memulai aksinya lagi memberikan rangsangan-rangsanga yang membangkitkan gairah keduanya. "Minhyun ku mohon jangan." Air mata Aron menetes perlahan dari kedua manik-manik matanya saat Minhyun kembali memberikan kiss mark di bahunya.

"Sssttt… Uljima hyung, jangan menangis. Aku tak akan menyakitimu asalkan kau menurut dan tak banyak melawan." Ucap Minhyun sambil mengusap air mata Aron dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Jangan begini Minhyun… Ini salah, ku mohon hentikan." Pinta Aron yang malah membuat Minhyun kesal. Dengan kasar Minhyun melumat bibir Aron, mengigit bibir bawahnya sampai mengeluarkan darah dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Aron saat namja imut tadi terpekik dan membuka bibirnya sedikit. Minhyun mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Aron dengan lidahnya, mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi rapi Aron dan mengajak lidah sang uke untuk saling bertautan satu sama lain. Aron menangis menerima perlakuan Minhyun padanya, di satu sisi ia menginginkannya bahkan lebih tapi di sisi lainnya ia merasa takut, takut kalau Minhyun hanya mengunakannya sebagai pemuasa nafsu saja.

"Aaahhh… Miiinnhhhyyuuunnn… jangannn… AArrrgghhhttt…" Erang Aron saat tangan kanan Minhyun mulai nakal menyentuh dan mengelus juniornya yang sudah tegang dan mengeluarkan sedikit precum di ujungnya tadi. Minhyun mulai menikmati permainan tangannya yang sedang asik mengelus junior Aron tadi bahkan kini Minhyun mulai mengengam junior Aron yang tak jauh lebih besar dan panjang dari miliknya itu dan mulai mengocoknya dengan perlahan membuat erangan sexy Aron terdengar lebih kencang dan sering dari sebelumnya membuat sesuatu di dalam celananya sana semakin tengang dan meronta-ronta ingin bebas dan segera merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia yang akan Aron berikan padanya atau lebih tepatnya akan ia rengut secara paksa dari namja imut tadi.

"Bagaimana hyung, nikmat bukan?" Tanya Minhyun pada Aron sambil mempercepat kocokannya pada junior namja yang lebih tua darinya tadi yang terasa mulai berdenyut-denyut di dalam gengamannya. Minhyun tahu Aron pasti akan segera mencapak klimaks pertamanya sebentar lagi karena itu ia semakin mempercepat kocokannya membuat Aron semakin mengerang kenikmatan.

"Aaahhh… aaaahh… uggghh… eegghh… uhhh… aaahh…" Hanya erangan Aron saja yang dapat Minhyun dengan sebagai jawaban. Aron terus mengerang nikmat meresapi semua sensai yang Minhyun berikan di bawah sana dan juga pada kedua nipplenya. Air mata yang tadi mengalir di matanya perlahan mongering dan tak keluar lagi. "Min… aaah… MIINNNHHHYYYUUNNN…" Erang Aron saat akhinya ia mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Larva putih kentannya yang terasa hangat itu menotori wajah, dada dan tangan Minhyun. Setelah mendapatkan titik tertingginya itu Aron tampak terengah-engah dan kelelahan matanya menatap Minhyun sayu.

"Aku sudah memuaskanmu hyung, sekarang gentian kau yang harus memuaskanku." Bisik Minhyun di telinga Aron sambil melebarkan kedua paha namja tadi hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat hole sempit Aron yang merekah seolah-olah memanggil miliknya untuk segera masuk ke dalam sana. Bisa Minhyun bayangkan pasti rasanya akan sangat sempit dan ketat hole Aron itu apa lagi hole namja cantik tadi belum pernah terjamah sebelumnya dan dialah yang akan menjadi namja pertama yang merasakan kenikmatan hole Aron tadi.

"Minhyun kau mau apa, jangan lakukan itu." Tolah Aron saat ia bisa merasakan dan melihat jari-jari Minhyun yang meraba-raba hole sterilnya.

"Sssttt… diam dan nikmati saja hyung." Ucap Minhyun sebelum melumat bibir Aron sambil menusukkan satu jarinya ke dalam hole namja yang ada di bawahnya itu. Aron memekik tertahan merasakan sakit dan panas di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah berhasil di rasuki oleh satu jari Minhyun. Mata Aron membelalak lebar dan air mata kembali menetes dari kedua manik-manik indah Aron tadi.

Minhyun melumat bibir Aron semakin liar membuat Aron semakin mengerang antara nikmat dan sakit apa lagi saat ini sudah dua jari Minhyun yang berada di dalam hole-nya tadi. Minhyun mulai mengerakan kedua jarinya di dalam lubang sempit itu dengan gerakan perlahan mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan tertinggi Aron di dalam sana. Setelah lama mencari akhirnya Minhyun mulai menemukan titik itu dan setiap kali jari-jarinya mengenai titik yang sama pasti tubuh Aron akan bergetar hebat. Minhyun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam hole Aron dan mempersiapkan juniornya yang sudah ia keluarkan dari dalam celana di depan hole sempit Aron tadi.

"Aku mulai hyung." Ucap Minhyun memperingati Aron dan itu malah membuat namja manis tadi menbelalakan matanya lagi.

"Aniya Minhyun jangan… AARRGGGHHHTTT…" Erang Aron panjang saat Minhyun memasukan miliknya yang besar itu ke dalam lubang Aron dalam sekali hentakan. Air mata kembali menetes dari mata Aron dan langsung di hapus oleh Minhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan menenagkannya. Minhyun masih berbaik hati membiarkan Aron terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di dalam tubuh namja imut tadi dulu tapi hati Aron hancur saat ini. Kesuciannya sudah terrengut oleh Minhyun, kini Aron hanya bisa berharap setelah ini Minhyun tak akan mencampakannya saja dan ini bukan sekedar sex karena nafsu saja.

"Kau jahat Minhyun, aku membencimu… Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" Ucap Aron marah. Entah kenapa Minhyun yang mendengarnya pun malah jadi kesal, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Minhyun mulai mengerakan tubuhnya membuat miliknya keluar masuk terus menerus di dalam hole sempit Aron yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah dengan gerakan yang perlahan.

"Hentikan… aarrgghtttt… saakkkiitt… heenn.. ttiiikkaann…" Pinta Aron yang di abaikan begitu saja oleh Minhyun yang tampak mulai menikmati sensasi yang hole Aron berikan pada juniornya yang masih terus keluar masuk tadi. Minhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya untuk mendapatkan sensasi yang lebih lagi sampai akhirnya ia mulai mendengar erangan kesakitan Aron berubah menjadi erangan kenikmatan. Tampaknya Aron mulai mendapatkan kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Aaahhh… aaahhh… uuuhhh… aaahh… uuhhh…" Erang Aron membuat Minhyun semakin bersemangat mengenjot hole sempitnya tadi. Kenikmatan yang Aron rasakan benar-benar membuatnya melayang dan melupakan perasaan takutnya tadi, yang kini ada di dalam pikiran Aron hanya bagaimana mendapatkan kenikmatan dari Minhyun lebih.

"Bagaimana hyung… aaahh… nikmat bukan?" Tanya Minhyun yang masih mengenjoti hole Aron dengan tangan kanan yang mengocok milin hyung-nya tadi dan tangan kiri yang menahan pinggang Aron. Aron tak menjawab, ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Minhyun. Ia tak mau menatap kearah namja yang di suakinya itu. Aron kembali merasa takut kalau setelah ini Minhyun akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Hole-mu benar-benar ketat hyung, aku menyukainya aahh.." Ucap Minhyun lagi. Aron hanya diam dan terus mendesah tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Minhyun tadi.

"ARRGGGHHHTTT…" Erang Aron saat ia akhirnya merasakan klimask keduanya sedangkan Minhyun juga tampak akan segera menyusul. Minhyun menegluarkan miliknya dari dalam Hole Aron lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat hingga cairan putih cental keluar dari junior Minhyun membasahi dada dan wajah Aron. Setelahnya Minhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Aron, keduanya tampan terengah-engah tapi Aron tetap menagis bahkan tangisannya semakin kencang membuat Minhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Aron. Minhyun mulai tampak khawatir dengan namja yang baru saja di perkosannya itu.

"Hy-hyung…" Ucap Minhyun sambil mengelap air mata Aron dengan ibu jarinya tapi namja imut tadi tetap saja menagis.

"Kau jahat, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku Minhyun. Kau jahat, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Aron di tengah sisakannya.

"Uljima hyung, maafkan aku." Minhyun yang langsung memeluk tubuh bergetar Aron yang masih polos tanpa selembar benang pun itu. dengan tubuhnya yang juga sama-sama polosnya.

"Pabo! Pabo! Pabo! Hiks… Hiks… Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku setelah ini… Hiks… Hiks.. Hiks… Kau harus bertanggungjawab dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku Minhyun." Ucap Aron sambil memukul-mukuli tubuh Minhyun dengan tangannya.

"Ne, hyung aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu. Sudah jangan menagis lagi." Ucap Minhyun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Aron.

"Pabo! Saranghae Minhyun." Ucap Aron yang masih memukuli punggung Minhyun.

"Nado hyung, nado saranghae." Balas Minhyun yang malah membuat Aron terdiam. Aron tak lagi memukuli Minhyun bahkan tangisannya langsung terhenti begitu saja setelah mendengar perkataan Minhyun yang membalas penyataan cintanya tadi. Aron menatap wajah Minhyun tajam begitu pula sebaliknya hingga kedua manik-manik mata mereka saling bertemu pandang.

"Benarkah kau juga mencintaiku?" Tanya Aron polos.

"Ne hyung, aku juga mencintaimu. Kalau tidak buat apa aku memerawanimu tadi?" Tanya Minhyun pada Aron yang tampak senang dan kembali memeluk tubuh Minhyun erat.

"Gomawo." Ucap Aron senang.

"Ne hyung, saranghae." Ucap Minhyun tulus sambil mengelus kepala Aron penuh rasa sayang. "Jangan menagis lagi ne." Bisik Minhyun di telinga Aron.

"Tak akan, selama kau tetap mencintai aku." Balas Aron senang. Akhirnya rasa cintanya terbalaskan juga walau pun ia harus membayarnya dengan kesucian tubuhnya paling tidak Minhyun tak akan meninggalkan dan mencampakannya setelah ini dan Aron akan memastikan Minhyun akan jadi milik dirinya sampai kapan pun.

*** The End ***

Happy B'day To Aaron Kwak.


End file.
